


he loves me, he loves me not

by deducingontheroof



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Casual Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “I need to bring a date, Koushi. I don’t have anyone else to ask,” Daichi insisted.“You know what? I actually think I know someone,” Suga realized, that all-too-familiar twinkle in his eyes, “Friend of the friend of a friend.”“Who?” Daichi asked nervously.





	1. fake it til you make it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> in terms of timelines: this fic happens while terushima is in his first year of university, daichi and daishou are both in their second. the previous two stories both take place around two years later, when teru is in his third year, and daichi and daishou are in their fourth and final.

“Suga, please,” Daichi begged, “It would just be for one day. I’d owe you big time.”

“No way, Dai,” Suga grinned, obviously enjoying Daichi’s suffering, “Remember what happened last time I was around your family?”

Daichi winced. There was a very long story involving a stick, some jam, and his great-aunt Aiko’s wig. He didn’t want Suga anywhere near his family, despicable as some of them might be, but he was running out of options.

“I need to bring a date, Koushi. I don’t have anyone else to ask,” Daichi insisted.

“You know what? I actually think I know someone,” Suga realized, that all-too-familiar twinkle in his eyes, “Friend of the friend of a friend.”

“Who?” Daichi asked nervously.

-

Ten minutes and a phone call later, he found himself seated across from Terushima Yuuji, someone he vaguely remembered from high school. People were calling him the _Party King, on campus or off._

How did Suga know this guy?

“So, lemme get this straight- gay?” Terushima started, his trademark smirk on his face, “You want me to go with you to your uncle’s wedding?”

Daichi sighed, “He’s making me bring a date, yes. I don’t have a boyfriend, and none of my friends will go.”

“Huh. Well, I’m in,” Terushima agreed easily, grinning, “Sounds like a good time! Getting to ogle your ass is only a plus, Dai-chan.”

“Don’t call me that,” Daichi snapped, “It reminds me of Oikawa.”

“Dai-chan~~” 

“Knock it off,” Daichi repeated. 

Terushima pouted, “Okay, but if we’re dating, I want to use a cute nickname.”

“Can’t you just use my given name?” Daichi asked wearily.

“No! Everyone calls you Daichi, I want to be special,” Terushima insisted, “Hmm… how about Sawacchi?”

Daichi sighed, “I suppose. Don’t let Oikawa here you call me that, though.”

“Oikawa. Love that guy,” Terushima grinned.

“Is that how you know Suga? Through Oikawa?” Daichi questioned.

“Kinda? Suga’s friends with Oikawa, who’s dating Kuroo, who’s occasionally friendly with Suguru,” Terushima explained, “Why?”

“Well, if we’re going to be dating, we should know how we met,” Daichi reasoned, “Discluding high school, of course, since my team knew you as the guy who harassed Shimizu.”

“Aww, man, I was hoping people forgot about that,” Terushima admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, “I was a major fuckboy in high school. Can you apologize to Shimizu-chan for me?”

“Of course,” Daichi agreed, surprised at the younger boy’s apparent maturity. A lot had changed since high school. Terushima was still the same playful, irresponsible guy, but apparently he now knew when it was too far.

Something about him intrigued Daichi.

“We should meet up before the wedding,” Daichi abruptly suggested, “You know, so we can iron out a story, in case any of my relatives ask.”

“Sure, if you’re buying!” Terushima agreed, “How’s tomorrow night, in that little restaurant just north of campus?”

“Sure,” Daichi said, relieved. A friend of his worked there and was always willing to give Daichi free food, so his broke ass would be able to afford it.

“Great! I’m meeting Suguru, but I’ll see you at around seven?” Terushima asked, picking up his bag and standing up.

“Seven sounds good to me,” Daichi confirmed, standing up as well, “Thank you for doing this, Terushima.”

“Sawacchi~, if we’re dating, you have to give me a cute nickname,” Terushima whined, “Like Terucchi! Or Yuu-chan!”

“What if I just call you Yuuji?” Daichi suggested, his voice dropping a bit lower than he intended. Terushima’s ears flushed pink.

_Cute._

“Works for me! Bye now, Sawacchi!” Terushima said hurriedly, walking away quickly. Daichi chuckled.

His ears were still pink.

-

 _“I knew he’d agree! You owe me, Daichi!”_ Suga crowed triumphantly over the phone.

“I owe you nothing, Suga,” Daichi denied, “I could have asked Oikawa or Kuroo just as easily.”

 _“Do you really think they would have helped you?”_ Suga snickered.

“Fair point,” Daichi admitted, “We’re meeting at Asahi’s restaurant tonight, to hash out the details.”

 _“To hash out the details? Dai, do you even hear yourself?”_ Suga mocked, _”You’re so oblivious!”_

“Oblivious to what?”

 _”Absolutely not. Telling you would be cheating,”_ Suga refused, _“Lemme know when you figure it out, though~”_

-

“So, how did we meet?” Daichi asked, sipping his glass of expensive wine (which he knew he’d be getting for free).

“Well, we should keep it as close to the truth as possible, so we don’t get mixed up!” Terushima suggested, “Suga-chan introduced us, and we hit it off?”

“Works for me,” Daichi shrugged, “When was our first date?”

“You’re looking at it! Just the two of us, in a tiny, candlelit restaurant. What could be more romantic?”

“I didn’t think of that,” Daichi admitted, “You’re right.”

“Of course I am~” Terushima grinned, “How long have we been together? A wedding isn’t exactly second-date material, Sawacchi.”

“A few months? Maybe Suga introduced us at Oikawa’s party at the beginning of the semester,” Daichi suggested.

“Yeah, I was there, that’s totally plausible!” Terushima agreed, “Our first date was the Monday after, and we’ve been going strong ever since!”

In that moment, in the candlelight, with shadows flickering across his face, Terushima had to be the most beautiful person that he knew.

“You should kiss me,” Daichi blurted, “You know, for practice. If we’ve been dating for months, we’ve definitely kissed a few times.”

“Quite a few,” Terushima agreed, waggling his eyebrows, “Let’s do it. For practice.”

Terushima didn’t even give him a second to prepare, leaning in and kissing him. Terushima’s lips were sloppy against his own, using the perfect amount of tongue, and Terushima’s tongue piercing traced the top of his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine.

When they broke apart, Terushima was grinning.

“Not bad, Sawacchi, not bad,” he admitted, “But if we’ve been together for so long, I don’t think a kiss that short would get you hard.”

Daichi spluttered, glancing down to see an obvious tent in his pants.

“Shit!” he swore, “I gotta- bathroom!” 

He left the table, completely red-faced, Terushima’s raucous laughter following him.

-

 _“Asahi called me, traumatized. I can’t believe you, Dai,”_ Suga scolded, teasing grin evident in his voice.

“It isn’t my fault!” Daichi protested, “Have you ever kissed someone with a tongue piercing?”

 _“No, I can’t say I have,”_ Suga giggled, _“But I doubt I’d get hard from one kiss.”_

“Fuck you.”

Suga only laughed as Daichi hung up. He took a deep breath, trying to identify the feeling in his chest.

“Terushima’s attractive. It would have happened to anyone,” he reasoned with himself.

_But would it have?_

-

“Sawacchi, you’re a riot!” Terushima giggled softly, adjusting his head against Daichi’s thigh. The younger boy’s eyelids were starting to droop, and his movements were becoming sluggish. 

“And you’re adorable,” Daichi commented, “You should go to bed, Yuuji. You’re obviously tired.”

“It’s only nine! And th’ movie’s almost over,” Terushima protested.

Daichi sighed, “Fine. We’ll finish the movie, and then I’m taking you home.”

Terushima was asleep within five minutes, and Daichi couldn’t bring himself to wake him. He let the movie play, paying more attention to the sleeping Yuuji than to the cheesy romantic plot.

-

He ended up falling asleep too, and they were both late for class the next day.

-

“You and Yuu-chan, huh?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, legs carelessly slung over Suga’s lap, “Never would have predicted that.”

“It’s just for the wedding,” Daichi repeated, “Then everything will be how it was before.”

“Dai-chan, Dai-chan, Dai-chan,” Oikawa shook his head disapprovingly, “Are you really going to throw away everything you have, and go back to never talking to him?”

“Daichi, that would be stupid,” Suga told bluntly, “You’ve been so happy lately! Why not let this fake relationship turn into a real relationship?”

“I don’t like him like that,” Daichi denied, but with no confidence. He was seriously starting to doubt that.

“I believe you,” Oikawa said flatly, giving him a look that clearly said _I don’t believe you._

“Even if I did like him, which I don’t,” Daichi said firmly, “There’s no way he’d like me. He’s… wild. Unpredictable. I’m the opposite. Strict. Boring.”

“You’re not _boring,_ Daichi,” Suga protested, “I thought you got over this in high school. There’s nothing wrong with being responsible. It’s just who you are. I’ll fight you.”

“Dai-chan, are you actually insecure about this?” Oikawa asked slowly, “You have no need to be! We love you because of who you are!”

“Thanks, guys,” Daichi chuckled weakly.

“And trust me, Yuu-chan spends a whole lot of time staring at your thighs,” Oikawa assured, “He isn’t even subtle! He’s definitely into you, Dai-chan.”

“Definitely,” Suga agreed.

_I wish I could believe that._

-

“If you could go anywhere, where would you go?” Terushima asked.

“That’s a tough one,” Daichi admitted, the grass cool on his neck as he stared up at the stars, “I’ve never really thought about being anywhere else. I’m happy where I am, as long as I have my friends.”

“That’s sweet, Sawacchi! I didn’t expect something so sappy from you,” Yuuji teased, “Me, I’d go to Paris. City of love, you know?”

“You’re a romantic, Yuuji?” Daichi asked, turning slightly to look at the bleach-blond boy lying next to him.

“Yeah,” Yuuji admitted easily, looking at him, “I’ve always loved the idea of love. Candlelit dinners, walks in the park, enjoying each others’ company. Kissing under the stars.”

Their eyes met, and without a word, they both leaned in.

-

“You were right. I like him.”

 _“Knew it!”_ Suga shouted triumphantly, _“God, Daichi, it took you so long to realize it, you oblivious noodle!”_

“Oblivious- you knew for that long?” Daichi demanded, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 _“You didn’t believe me!”_ Suga protested, _“Tooru and I both tried to tell you.”_

“I shouldn’t have doubted you, Koushi. You’ve always known me better than I know myself,” Daichi admitted with a sheepish chuckle, “What do I do now?”

_“Exactly what you’ve been doing. Just don’t end it after the wedding.”_

-

Daichi could feel his uncle’s icy eyes on him all through the ceremony. 

“Why is Kato-san staring at us?” Yuuji whispered at one point.

“Ahh, I may not have been completely honest with you,” Daichi whispered, “I wasn’t sure before, but now, I think he’s homophobic. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Yuuji waved him off, “I love pissing off homophobes.”

Completely forgetting where he was, Daichi laughed.

-

Most of Daichi’s family absolutely loved Yuuji. He spent almost twenty minutes being fawned over by two of his aunts before Daichi cut in, dragging him off for a dance.

“I love your family,” Yuuji giggled, letting Daichi lead him.

“Most of them are great,” Daichi responded with a smile, “My uncle’s the only one I’m worried about. He’s got a bit of a temper-”

As the words left his mouth, there was a crash, and Daichi let go of Yuuji, spinning to see Kato flip a second table.

“You will not tell me to calm down!” he roared, spittle flying from his mouth, “Not when my nephew has brought some- some _fag_ to my damn wedding!”

“This behaviour is completely unacceptable, Kato! After all these years? I can’t believe you!” Daichi’s mother screamed back. It made for a funny sight; she was barely five feet tall, while his uncle was well over six.

“Come on, Kato,” his new wife pleaded, “Let’s just go, okay? We can just go home.”

“I will not be intimidated into leaving my own wedding!” he shouted, before stalking over to Daichi, grabbing him by his tie, “You, _boy._ The fuck are you doing, bringing some punk-ass faggot here? You a fag too?”

“What if I am?” Daichi replied, finding the courage to return Kato’s angry stare, “This is who I am, uncle. If you want me in your life, you need to accept that.”

“Like hell,” Kato snarled.

“Okay, you’ve made your point. You’re a homophobic asshole. Time to put Sawacchi down, and we’ll be on our way,” Yuuji’s voice was full of snark, somehow completely calm despite the tense situation.

Kato let go of Daichi, turning instead to Yuuji, “Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?”

“Terushima Yuuji, nice to meet you!” Yuuji greeted cheerfully, dodging out of the way and grabbing Daichi’s arm, “Time for us to go!”

Yuuji half-dragged Daichi out of there, all the way to his car.

It wasn’t until they were safely sitting in the car, breathing heavily and looking at each other, that they both started to laugh.

-

“I think I’m falling in love with him,” Daichi admitted.

 _“Aww, Dai! You have to tell him!”_ Suga insisted. 

“I don’t know. Everything’s the same as before the wedding. He- he still kisses me, but I’m afraid,” Daichi confessed.

 _“How slow can you be, Daichi?_ Suga giggled, _“You’re dating! You’re afraid to confess to your boyfriend!”_

“I-”

 _“Promise me you’ll do it tonight,”_ he insisted.

“Suga-”

_“Promise!”_

Daichi sighed, “Fine, I promise. Tonight.”

-

“Sawacchi, I really like spending time with you,” Yuuji told with a grin, settling on the couch next to him, “I’m glad you don’t want to stop!”

“Why would I want to stop?” Daichi asked him, bemused.

“Well, the wedding’s over!” Yuuji pointed out.

Daichi chuckled, “You’ve grown on me, I guess. I really-”

_Love you._

“Like you.”

“Aww, Sawacchi! How precious!” Yuuji exclaimed, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Daichi smiled, grabbing the remote and turning on a movie.

They stayed like that for almost half of the movie, Yuuji leaning on Daichi’s shoulder, their hands casually intertwined. But naturally, Yuuji could never sit still, and after about ten minutes of dealing with his hyperactive bouncing, Daichi turned to look at him.

“We don’t have to finish, if you can’t sit still any more,” Daichi told softly.

“I can!” Yuuji insisted with a pout, then a sigh “I’m sorry, it’s a good movie.”

“It’s fine,” Daichi reassured, then, feeling bold, “There’s something better we could be doing.”

“Oh?” Yuuji cocked an eyebrow, ghost of a smirk on his face, “Why don’t you show me, then?”

Daichi grinned, pulling Yuuji in for a kiss. It quickly grew heated, and Yuuji let out a soft moan before pulling back to straddle Daichi. 

He leaned down to kiss Daichi again, rolling his hips and drawing a groan out of Daichi.

Everything was blurring together. Yuuji was the only thing that existed, moving and moaning on top of him. 

Yuuji moved down to kiss Daichi’s neck and without even thinking, Daichi blurted out, “I love you.”

Yuuji froze, pulling back and looking at Daichi, “Shit, I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?” Daichi asked carefully.

Yuuji sighed, “Sawacchi, I have a boyfriend. Daishou Suguru. I thought you knew. I swear we talked about it once.”

“A boyfriend,” Daichi repeated, “So all this time, you’ve been cheating on him?”

“No!” Yuuji denied, horrified, “We’re open, so long as I don’t love anyone but him. And you, apparently, are in love with me.”

He stood up, and walked towards the apartment door. Daichi couldn’t find the words to call him back, but at the last moment, he turned around.

“I don’t think we should see each other any more, Sawamura.”

He left, and Daichi started to cry.


	2. if u can't make it, break it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rolls in a year later with starbucks and blinks from behind my sunglasses

The phone was ringing. Repeatedly, incessantly ringing. Groaning, Daichi reached for it, but couldn’t reach from the position he was in.

 

“Quiet,” he moaned wearily, shoving his head back under his pillow.

 

_ Moron. Of course he has a boyfriend. _

 

Daichi winced, but couldn’t help but agree with his inner voice. He always agreed with his inner voice.

 

_ How could someone so wild fall for someone so tame? _

 

_ You’re boring, Daichi. _

 

Another ringing started, but it wasn’t his phone this time. Daichi frowned; was that the doorbell?

 

He shook his head; it didn’t matter if it was the doorbell. He didn’t want to see anyone. He never wanted to leave his bed.

 

“Daichi.”

 

The pillow was pulled away from him, revealing Suga’s irritated yet sympathetic face.

 

“That key was for emergencies,” Daichi mumbled weakly.

 

“This is an emergency,” Suga intoned seriously, “You’re moping again, Dai.”

 

“I’m not moping,” Daichi protested weakly, but one look around the room said everything.  Curtains firmly closed, laundry scattered everywhere, empty tissue boxes piling beside his bed, a couple discarded bottles lying around.

 

“Daichi, I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re self-destructing. Now up, out of bed. Tooru’s cooking you breakfast,” Suga told firmly.

 

“Oikawa cooking? Are you paying when my kitchen gets destroyed?” Daichi half-jokes, wiping at his tear-stained face.

 

“I heard that!” Oikawa squawked indignantly from across the apartment, and for the first time in a month, Daichi let himself laugh.

 

-

 

“Remind me again why we’re doing this,” Daichi rolled his eyes as Suga mischievously tugged on his arm, following Oikawa towards some kind of bar. 

 

“You need to get laid, Dai-chan!” Oikawa called back, “You know, get over him! He isn’t worth your time! You’re hot stuff, you could have anyone you wanted!”

 

“Please never say any of that again,” Daichi sighed, already feeling a headache coming on as he was pulled into the club. There was loud music playing, something with a heavy bass, and the lights flickered between neon shades as they sporadically moved, illuminating the dancers-

 

Wait.

 

“You brought me to a strip club?” Daichi hissed at Oikawa while Suga giggled.

 

“What better place to get laid?” Oikawa asked, a shit-eating grin on his face. Daichi knew he was so, so screwed, but he dutifully followed them to the very front. They had a prime view of the dancers, and as Daichi watched, one man sauntered towards them, winking at Daichi. He made a big show of grinding against a pole, biting his lip and staring,  _ staring  _ at Daichi.

 

He swallowed hard, squirming slightly in his seat. The man could  _ dance. _

 

-

 

About fifteen minutes later, the man switched out with another dancer, taking a gulp of water before dumping the rest of the bottle over his head, and Daichi bit his lip contemplatively. 

 

“Go,” Suga urged, shoving Daichi’s shoulder softly. “You’ve been staring at him all night. Just go.”

 

“Don’t forget to use protection,” Oikawa added, wiggling his eyebrows, and Daichi made a face.

 

“If this goes badly, I’m going back to moping,” Daichi grumbled, but hoisted himself from his seat, trying his best not to look nervous as he wove his way across the floor. 

 

The dancer caught his eye as he approached and smirked knowingly, shifting his weight and sticking his hip out suggestively. Daichi swallowed hard as the dancer’s tiny mesh shorts rode up, showing even more of his leg.

 

“Hey,” the dancer greeted coyly, “I saw you watching me, baby. Like what you see?”

 

“Uhh, yes?” Daichi responded awkwardly, “I’ve never done anything like this before, but you’re really attractive.”

 

“Aww, you are too cute,” the dancer giggled, letting his fingers roam just barely under the hem of Daichi’s shirt, gently pulling him closer. “You wanna get out of here?”

 

Daichi let himself grin, forgetting about how nervous he was about this and focusing on the brush of fingers on skin. “Absolutely.”

 

-

 

Daichi woke up the next morning half expecting snake eyes and that wicked tongue in the bed next to him, but he wasn’t really surprised when he realized that he was alone. The pillow next to him was cold, and all traces of the dancer were gone.

 

Save one.

 

Daichi reached for his phone and found a messily torn scrap of paper from the hotel notepad anchored below it.

 

Ten digits, in an elegant, alluring script, and a demand for Daichi to call him.

 

Daichi grinned, and he knew that he wouldn’t have any problem meeting that demand.

 

-

 

_ “Aww, Daichi!!”  _ Suga cooed,  _ “You had hot, unemotional sex with a stripper! You’re officially debauched, how does it feel?” _

 

“Fuck off, Suga,” Daichi groaned, rubbing tiredly at his temples. “I don’t even know his name.”

 

_ “So?”  _ Oikawa called from somewhere on Suga’s end.  _ “You don’t need his name, just like he doesn’t need yours! He can just call you Daddy~” _

 

_ “Tooru, this is not the time for you to be a hoe,”  _ Suga shouted, and Daichi couldn’t hold back a chuckle. 

 

“Isn’t Oikawa always a hoe?” Daichi joked rarely.

 

Oikawa squawked indignantly,  _ “Dai-chan! Mean!!!” _

 

-

 

“Hey, Kuroo,” Daichi began, already regretting it. “Have you heard from Terushima lately? I know you’re friends with his— boyfriend.”

 

“Oya?” Kuroo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oya oya?” Bokuto called, his head popping up from where he was crouched, searching the cabinets for something or other.

 

Daichi sighed. “Forget I said anything, I knew it was a mistake to ask you.”

 

“Too late! You’ve asked!” Kuroo sang, draping an arm over Daichi’s shoulders. “Let Uncle Kuroo make all of your problems go away.”

 

“Please never call yourself that ever again,” Daichi deadpanned.

 

“Talk to me, then!”

 

Daichi sighed again as he remembered why he doesn’t usually hang out with Bokuto and Kuroo in person. “I’m sure you’ve heard that I was in a fake relationship with Terushima, right?”

 

“Yo, you  _ know  _ we’ve heard all about it!” Bokuto chirped, grinning. “Oiks wouldn’t stop bitching to Tetsu about it, and my best bro tells me everything!”

 

“Right…” Daichi said, just looking at Bokuto for a minute and processing exactly what he’d said. “Anyways, we broke it off because he has a boyfriend, and— you already know about the stripper, too.”

 

Kuroo grinned as well, almost leering. “You know it, Daichi. You had hot, unemotional sex with a stripper.”

 

“I’m impressed, bro!” Bokuto added, “You’ve levelled up!!”   
  


“So what’s the problem?” Kuroo asked.

 

Daichi sighed. “The thing is, I’m still in love with Terushima. It felt wrong to sleep with that dancer, because I’m still in love with Teru. At the same time, I’m itching to call the dancer because he’s really,  _ really  _ attractive. I just don’t know what to do.”

 

“Fuck the guy,” Kuroo said simply.

 

“Kuroo, I swear,” Daichi started, his voice weary, but Bokuto cut in.

 

“Nah, stop overthinking it!!” Bokuto insisted, “Fuck the hot guy and deal with all that emotion shit later!”

 

“You gotta do what feels good, Captain,” Kuroo teased, but his voice was sincere.

 

Daichi sighed for the hundredth time, but he managed a genuine smile. “Now I understand where that weird masturbation contest originated.”

 

“It wasn’t weird!!” Bokuto protested, “Do what feels good, and figure out what feels super good! Nothing weird about that!”

 

“Tooru certainly didn’t find it weird,” Kuroo smirked, and Daichi tried to free himself from Kuroo’s arm.

 

“You weird fucks, get off of me. I don’t want to know.”

 

“Oh, you’re gonna know!” Kuroo insisted, “We helped you, so this is your payment!”

 

-

 

Two hours and two hundred brain cells later, Daichi managed to extract himself from their ridiculous existence, and found himself with nothing to do.

 

He didn’t really want to go back to his dorm room. It was all memories of Terushima and remnants of his breakdown, and he’d rather not deal with that right now.

 

Instead, he found himself wandering, tucking his hands into his pockets and starting down a street at random. In the back of his mind, he could hear Suga’s scolding voice telling him to think before he acts, and go to a friend’s place or something, but he didn’t listen.

 

He didn’t listen, and he wandered away from the university.

 

It must have been at least an hour before Daichi looked around at his surroundings, and realized just where he’d ended up.

 

He was outside the fucking strip club.

 

He could already hear Oikawa’s teasing laughter as he stared reluctantly up at the obnoxious neon lights, debating what to do.

 

He could completely reject this, turn around, and leave the place behind him. He could pretend it never happened.

 

Or he could find the dancer.

 

Daichi didn’t consider himself someone who was particularly driven by his libido. But he couldn’t deny that the mere thought of another night with the dancer made his dick twitch in his pants.

 

“I’m losing it.” Daichi ran a hand through his hair, spotting a slender trail of cigarette smoke painting the air above the narrow alley next to the club.

 

Without giving himself any more time to overthink it, Daichi walked into the alley.

 

-

 

“What’s your deal?” the dancer asked suddenly, bare thigh pressed against Daichi’s and wisps of smoke dancing around his lips.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I mean,” he sighed, shifting to lean against Daichi’s shoulder, “you don’t seem like the kind of guy who’s down for casual sex. So, what’s your deal? Did some bastard break your heart?”

 

Daichi froze for a moment, then chuckled. “You’re sharp.”

 

“I know.” He let the spent cigarette fall into the empty bottle he’d been using as a makeshift ashtray, pressing even closer to Daichi. “Tell me about him.”

 

“I don’t know where to start,” Daichi admitted with an involuntary smile, not quite sure if the smile was one of bliss or melancholy. “He’s a little shit with a smile that lights up the whole room. He’s passionate, and wild, and he makes me better— he  _ made  _ me better.”

 

“Did he leave you?”

 

The smile slipped from Daichi’s face as he remembered that fateful, shitty day. He remembered ruining everything, and it cut to the bone as if it had happened all over again.

 

“Yeah,” Daichi said finally. “He did.”

 

The dancer didn’t press any more, letting his face fall against Daichi’s chest. 

 

“You know,” he murmured, “I’d be willing to give this a try. Like, more than just sex.”

 

“I think I’d like to try, too.”

 

-

 

_ “That’s adorable,”  _ Suga gushed, and Daichi could practically see the stupid grin on his best friend’s face.  _ “When are you two going out?” _

 

“I don’t know yet,” Daichi responded, idly pushing the frying vegetables around with his free hand. “He’s busy this week at the club, so he told me to call him this weekend.”

 

_ “What’s his name? Tell me about him!”  _ Suga insisted, and Daichi paused.

 

“Suga, I don’t know his name,” Daichi realized.

 

_ “Wha- Daichi!!!”  _ Suga spluttered,  _ “What do you mean, you don’t know his name?!” _

 

“It didn’t come up!” Daichi defended weakly.

 

_ “Oh, don’t give me that,”  _ Suga sighed.  _ “I’ll ask Tooru, he practically lives at that club. But when you call him, that better be the first thing you ask, mister.” _

 

“I will,” Daichi promised, if only to get Suga off of his back.

 

_ “Good,”  _ Suga said, apparently satisfied as he continued.  _ “Oh, I haven’t told you!! I talked to Kiyoko the other day…” _

 

-

 

“Hey,” Daichi tried, watching himself in the mirror. “It’s me, from the club. I don’t know your name, but I want to go out on a date and sleep with you again. No, that’s stupid.”

 

He ran a hand through his hair, glaring at himself in the mirror. He shouldn’t be having so much difficulty with this, he really shouldn’t.

 

“Hi,” he tried again, “It’s me. I met you at the club, and we fucked, and you told me to call you, and I should just give up. This isn’t working.”

 

He was interrupted by a loud, repetitive knocking on the door, and he didn’t even have time to shout that the door was open before Oikawa burst in, arms full of bags.

 

“Dai-chan~” he cooed, “I come bearing gifts!”

 

“What are you doing here,” Daichi deadpanned.

 

“Well, Suga-chan told me that you’re supposed to call your hot stripper today, and I have to make sure you don’t chicken out!” Oikawa explained playfully, “I brought booze to celebrate if it goes well, and ice cream for if it doesn’t!”

 

“I can’t do it.”

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue, flicking Daichi’s forehead lightly. “Suga-chan told me about this, too! You’re not allowed to back out, I don’t care how much you’re doubting yourself.”

 

“But—”

 

“Nope!” Oikawa said firmly, “Sit right there, on the couch, and call your man.”

 

Daichi sighed, but he could never hold out against Oikawa. He obediently sat, and Oikawa disappeared into the kitchen for a second to dispose of his bags before returning, sitting on the floor in front of Daichi.

 

“Now, call,” Oikawa instructed, and Daichi swallowed hard before fishing his phone out of his pocket. He’d saved the dancer’s number, but he didn’t need to search for the contact, those fateful digits seared into the insides of his eyelids.

 

He dialed, and brought the phone to his ear, and he waited.

 

One ring.

 

Two.

 

Maybe he won’t answer. Maybe Daichi won’t even have to deal with this.

 

Three.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

Shit.

 

“Um, hi,” Daichi greeted awkwardly, “It’s me, from the club.”

 

_ “Oh, casual sex guy! Hi,”  _ the dancer responded with a teasing lilt.  _ “I’ve been expecting your call~!” _

 

“I realized that we don’t know each others’ names,” Daichi said quickly, and Oikawa grinned encouragingly. “What’s your name?”

 

_ “Ha, I didn’t even realize!”  _ the dancer giggled,  _ “I’m Daishou Suguru! How ‘bout you? You got a name to go with those thighs?” _

 

Daishou Suguru…

 

The name sounded familiar, a faint memory just out of reach.

 

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi told simply, and the rest of what he was going to say was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath.

 

_ “Wait, shit,”  _ Daishou cursed,  _ “Sawamura?” _

 

“Yes…?” 

 

_ “I have to go,”  _ Daishou told quickly,  _ “I’m sorry, this is a dick move, but I really have to go. I’ll call you, I promise.” _

 

Daishou hung up before Daichi could do so much as protest, and he slowly lowered the phone, staring at it in disbelief.

 

“What happened?!” Oikawa demanded.

 

Daichi managed a weak smile. “I think I’m going to need that ice cream after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)

**Author's Note:**

> semishiraten.tumblr.com <3


End file.
